


Just Wanna Be With You

by damnwellworthit



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, HSM 3, High School Musical 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnwellworthit/pseuds/damnwellworthit
Summary: Just Wanna Be With You from HSM 3 but it's gay
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Just Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Due to already writing "Can I Have This Dance?" where it's Chad and Ryan instead of Gabriella, I had the idea to write pretty much all of their duets for Chad and Ryan so this can technically be considered part 2 of that. They'll all be stand alone works though.

As he was walking down the hallway, Ryan could hear the piano playing from one of the near by practice rooms. He smiled and followed the sound to where he found Kelsi who was up to her neck in composing music for their upcoming show. Smiling, he walked up to the piano where she was playing softly but then stopped to write in something. “Hey Kels!” he offered her a small smile.

  
“Oh hey Ry! Good morning!” she smiled back at him. Ryan took a seat at the piano and started looking at the song she was working on. Bringing his hands up to the keys, he began playing as well as singing when he finished the introduction. “I’ve got a lot of things I have to do. All these distractions, our future’s coming soon.” Kelsi joined in on the next line, “We’re being pulled a hundred different directions. “They continued for a moment before Ryan looked over at her and smiled. “It’s beautiful”

  
Giggling, Kelsi responded “Aw thanks! I’m actually really excited for this one.” “Yeah Troy and Gabriella are going to sound incredible on this!” Kelsi didn’t say anything for a moment. “Oh actually I was thinking I’d use this for a different couple” she responded. “Wait who else would sing this though?” Ryan was extremely interested in who this duet could be for. However, their conversation was cut short by the bell. On their way out of the practice room Kelsi nudged him with her shoulder “You’ll find out at rehearsal” she replied winking.

***

As rehearsal began Ms. Darbus tried to get the attention of the students, finally after everyone settled down she began talking. “Alright I believe today we are working on ‘Just Wanna Be with You’ Kelsi!” “Alright, Chad, Ryan if you’ll come over to the piano real quick so we can do a quick run through!” Kelsi said as loudly as she could. Everyone knew Chad and Ryan were dating as they’d gotten together at the end of last summer, but it wasn’t really expected for them to do anything together for the show considering the fact they were two guys. But as Kelsi looked at them it was clear she wanted them to do this and that she was excited about it. “Alright from the top!”

  
Despite the soft giggling coming from their classmates, Ryan was so going to have to thank Kelsi for doing this. The way he felt singing that song with his boyfriend was more than he ever could have dreamed of. Not to mention Chad sounded incredible on it as well. Ryan doesn’t care what Chad says, he’s an amazing performer and he’s also really looking forward to choreographing this, because as adorable as “Can I Have This Dance?” was going to be for Troy and Gabriella, this one was a lot more personal. Once they had a short break, Ryan walked over to Chad. “Hey babe!” Ryan giggled softly going in for a quick hug.

  
Chad smiled at him and gladly returned the hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek before letting go. “So how did Kelsi get Darbus to let us do a song together? You have to have some kind of involvement right?” “Actually, I had no idea this was planned” Ryan replied honestly, “But I’m really not mad about it, you sure you’re okay with it?” He asked hesitantly. He knew this was all still kind of new to Chad and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in any way, considering he hadn’t even been out to the school at the beginning of the year. “All that matters to me is that we get to do this together. I know I didn’t necessarily want to do the show in the first place but I guess maybe I should thank Gabi and Troy for the peer pressure.” “I’m really glad to hear you say that, I am so excited to choreograph this!!!” “All I ask is that it’s easy enough that I can do it” Chad said laughing. “Oh please we all know you’re a good dancer!” “Not as good as you though.” After a few moments of flirtatious comments, Darbus called for Ryan to come teach the rest of the choreography for the prom number. Ryan gave Chad a quick peck and ran up towards the stage, Chad following closely behind with the rest of the students, smiling fondly while looking at his boyfriend.

***  
Opening Night finally arrived. Gabriella was at Stanford so Sharpay was now playing her and Troy was nowhere to be found. Chad received a text from Troy telling him he had gone to California and that they were on their way back. Word got around and Jimmie was now supposed to play Troy and Sharpay refused to listen to anyone and kept asking where Troy was. Basically this was really bad, and Ryan was freaking out. Chad definitely had to calm him down from a panic attack, though the entire time he was thinking about how stupid Troy was. Thankfully, things went smoother than Ryan had expected, except Sharpay was furious when she found out Troy actually was gone.

  
Finally, they got to “Just Wanna Be with You”. The audience was shocked when they realized they were watching a gay couple sing a duet. As they watched Chad walk down the aisle of the auditorium towards Ryan, the female Julliard scout leaned towards the male scout she was sitting with and whispered “That must be his boyfriend, and the one on stage is the choreographer.” They gave each other a small nod and smile as they continued listening to Chad and Ryan perform. Afterwards they even got a way with an embrace and short kiss to which the audience cheered for. Ryan always loved the sound of applause, but being able to share that moment with Chad was on a whole new level.

  
They held hands as they walked off stage and were surrounded by their classmates afterwards. Martha pulled them both in for a hug “You guys are so cute!” Taylor pulled Ryan aside for a moment “I couldn’t be happier that Chad ended up with you this year. You’ve done so much for him that I never could have been able to do.” This made Ryan tear up a little bit and he pulled her in for a big hug. Troy and Gabriella made it after the disaster of what was supposed to be their moment and they reset the stage and did it again themselves. Then the rest of the show went by rather smoothly except for Sharpay showing up and pretty much starting a cat fight with Tiara which was both extremely entertaining and irritating to Ryan considering they scratched pretty much all of his choreography, but he decided he’d forgive his sister eventually.

  
They reached the end of the show to where Ms. Darbus brought the Senior Class up to the front of the stage. One by one, she announced each student and where they planned on attending in the fall. “Kelsi Nielsen, the Julliard Scholarship Recipient! Composition.” Pausing for the cheers, she continued “Due to the excellence seen here this evening, Julliard has decided to offer not one, but two scholarships. Ryan Evans, Choreography!” Ryan was shocked. He turned to Kelsi and as they realized they’d get to go to school together they were ecstatic. Ms. Darbus continued, “Chad Danforth”. In his excitement of receiving the scholarship, Ryan didn’t realize that Chad had snuck away after his name was called. “Chad Danforth?” she said a second time.

  
Taylor turned to Troy and noted that he wasn’t there. Troy ran off the stage towards the gym, to which he found Chad shooting hoops. After sharing a moment together, Coach Bolton came after them and told them to get their butts on stage. “I never thought I’d hear my dad say that” both Troy and Chad started laughing and ran towards the stage. Unbeknown to anyone, Chad had made a decision after a discussion he had with Troy a few weeks ago. He knew Ryan was going to New York regardless of whether or not he got the scholarship and had done some thinking of his own. After they were on stage again, Ms. Darbus called his name one more time.

  
“Chad Danforth, University of Albuquerque” Chad stepped forward and asked for a mic, “Actually, I’ve made a last minute decision. After thinking about this for a while, I’ve accepted a basketball scholarship from New York University, so that is where I’ll be attending next fall. A big part of this decision also has to do with the fact that I will get to spend the foreseeable future with you,” he turned to look at Ryan, who was absolutely speechless. “I’m your number one fan, and I want to be by your side through everything, and a long distance relationship won’t allow me to do that.” Chad walked towards Ryan who was clearly crying at this point and put his arm around him. “I know it’s been announced already, but Ryan Evans, recipient of the Julliard Dance Scholarship.” He put his other arm around Ryan and pulled him in for a tight hug, whispering to him “I am so so proud of you” and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and going back to his spot.

  
The audience cheered and even Ms. Darbus herself looked rather emotional at this news. Eventually she gathered herself and went on to announce the rest of the class. Troy announced he was going to Berkley for both Theater and Basketball so he could be 30 something miles away from Gabriella or whatever which made everyone all emotional again and Sharpay was announced to be going to the University of Albuquerque and that she’d be returning to East High to help Ms. Darbus run the drama department. Once the show was over and almost everyone had gone home, Ryan and Chad finally had a moment to themselves.

  
“I cannot BELIEVE you are going to NYU and you DIDN’T TELL ME!” Ryan lightly punched Chad on the shoulder. “Hey it just shows I actually can keep a secret! But really, when it comes down to it, I really just want to be with you.” Ryan rolled his eyes but giggled “ditto” he replied. They kissed after that, and then left to spend the rest of their night celebrating with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was adorable so please validate me asdkjfljasd


End file.
